The Dare
by YASBL2000
Summary: Tobias is playing Truth or Dare with the guys. Watch as one dare leads him to the Prior home. Temporarily discontinued until further notice!
1. Chapter 1

Tobias's POV:

Will, Uriah and I chortle at Zeke who's currently screaming from the burn of hot sauce on his tongue. We're seated in a small circle on the floor of his bedroom, playing the famous C or D.  
He eventually calms, chugging down a glass of milk and glares at me, since I initiated the dare.

"Oh, that's funny?" I suppress my trembles of laughter. He beams maliciously and I halt, the others sharing a glance, knowing that when it comes to Zeke Pedrad, there's no way out.

"I dare you. To go to Tris's house and..."

Tris's POV:

A knock echoes through my silent house, since my parents are out of the country and my brother is sleeping over at his girlfriend's -who is Will's sister- and I growl at whoever is making me get out of my comfortable position on the sofa while Pretty Little Liars play. I pause it, throw off my duvet and trudge to the door, ignoring how I'm dressed in a cami and shorts with fluffy socks.

"It's 9 in the evening, I'm watching PLL and you actually have the nerve to," I swing open the door, "oh, hi, Tobias."

"Enjoy that mini rant?" He smirks playfully and I smack his chest, blushing slightly at the muscles bulging through his shirt. I catch his eyes raking my body and I immediately wish I'd thrown on my dad's tank top or a robe, especially when I'm not wearing a bra...

"Why are you here? You interrupted my alone time!" I whine, crossing my arms, and pout, gazing into his dark blue eyes, avoiding his plump lips. Plump? What the?

He takes a deep breath and starts singing a familiar tune.

"Lesson three is just a tease. Send those nudes and make me drool. Hit me up, make me cum, wanna sext, I'll show you some. Sticky drama all the way, want my dick? You gotta pay, you've seen what my thumbs can do, time to use my tongue on you. I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet. I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna ahh-ahh, I wanna ahh-ahh." He's blushing a deep red color and my neighbors are at their doors, looking at us with wide eyes.

I start giggling like mad and fall to the floor, clutching at my sides.  
"You need to stop hanging out with those guys. For real though." I choke out, scrambling back up and he sighs, running a hand through his brown tousled hair.

"Yeah, I know."

"Stay with me?" I offer.

"And watch PLL? Naaah, I'd rather hang out with that old lady who cooks cabbage for dinner and plays Scrabble. By herself."

"Dark Waters?" I suggest with a smile, knowing he loves horror movies.

"Oh, so you can shriek and snuggle into me for comfort?" He smirks again, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Something like that." I grin and shrug as he steps in, waving to the boys, who stumble out of the bush in my front porch as they protest. Well, except Uriah.

"Get some!" He roars as the trio jump into Zeke's car and speed off to God knows where. I shut the door and stride to the living room, resuming my position on the sofa and switch the channel. Tobias stands to the side nervously. I sigh, rolling my eyes and pat the space next to me.  
He sits down -eagerly? - and wraps his arm around me. I haven't taken the movie out of the DVD player so I just hit play.

Every couple of minutes, I would flinch or snuggle closer to him, burying my face in his shirt, and he would just chuckle but hold me. Half way through, he hits pause.

"Tris, we don't have to finish the movie if it scares you, that much." he says, standing up to change the movie and I shake my stubbornly.

"I want to; you will just have bruises on your arms." I say, smiling and he groans.

"You act like we're watching The Ring." he grumbles and sits back down, letting me sit on his lap sideways this time, and hits play. We forget the blanket which is lying crumpled on the side.

Tobias's POV:

I admire how she tries to act brave, watching this movie but her squeals are too adorable. I snicker and she turns her head to stare at me with puppy eyes.  
I snort and kiss her forehead before focusing on the movie. She finally ends up with her face in my shirt for the remainder of the movie and I rub my hand up and down her arm soothingly, eliciting a content sigh.

She moves her face to the crook of my neck and I rest my head on her blonde hair, tangling my other hand in it. Tris shifts and straddles me, wrapping her arms around my neck, still resting her face in the crook of my neck.

The rolling credits emitting from the TV is the only sound blending in with our breathing, otherwise the house is absolutely quiet. Her hands trail up my arms to my shoulders and nestle in my short hair. I release her arm, placing my hand on her thigh but continue playing with her hair. Tris goes a bit higher as she scoots closer to me, meaning I'm eye level with her boobs, only for a few seconds until she moves back down.

"You're so warm, my gawd." She whispers. I let out a laugh and bend my head down to plant kisses on her neck. She exhales, tilting her head for better exposure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tris." Someone shakes me awake.

"Ten more minutes." I grumble and roll over and my face is against something warm. I'm on my stomach. I open my eyes and see denim. Why the hell am I sleeping on denim?! Something presses against my cheek and I sit up.

"Okay I'm awake damn." I shout and blink away the clouds from sleep.

"Tris... I'm sorry your face was just... I just..." Tobias stutters and I look at him confused. "N-never mind..."

"No, tell me. Why did you apologize?" He reddens and I just stare at him, waiting for a response.

"I... your..." he stutters and I sigh.

"Come on, don't be a pansycake!" I say with a smirk and he scowls.

"Fine, all I'm saying is you shift a lot in your sleep." He says and it dawns on me. I turn deep red.

"Oh..." I bite my lip and look away. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, pancakes?" I nod and pull him into the kitchen.

"You have to help me with this." I say and he groans.

"I can't cook." I shrug.

"I can't either." He rolls his eyes and I smile. "Will you get the pan from the top shelf?" I ask pointing to a shelf above me.

"Hmmm, I want you to try first." He says smirking and I pout.

"I'm too short." He sighs, puts his hands on my hips and picks me up. I squeal and he chuckles. I grab the pan and he puts me down. I still feel the pressure from his hands on my hips. I look down and realize I'm still I'm my clothes from yesterday.

"Give me your shirt." I say looking at HIM and he raises an eyebrow. "Give me your shirt." He groans and pulls his shirt over his head in one swift motion. Whoa. My eyes trial down his chest and abs.

"Tris?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can stop looking at me like that now..." my eyes snap up to his.

"I..." I turn deep red and look away. Hands me his shirt and I turn around, take off my top, slide his on, and turn back around. His shirt goes down to mid thigh so I slide off my shorts. Tobias looks at me with wide eyes. "What?" I ask my eyebrows raised and he turns deep red.

"N-nothing you uh... you're uh... not wearing much..." he stutters, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you want me to put my shorts back on?" I ask.

"No." He says quickly and I raise an eyebrow. "I mean..." he turns deep crimson. I giggle and shake my head.

I remember he has jeans on and point to the closet beside the front door.

"There's a pair of basketball shorts in there." He smiles gratefully and a few minutes later, he returns, still shirtless.

"Ready?" I tie back my long hair into a messy bun and hold a couple of eggs, the flour, sugar and milk on the counter next to the mixing bowl. The pan was filled with a bit of oil and Tobias grins, plopping his iPhone into my iPod dock, pressing shuffle on his playlist.

"You already know who it is!" The voice sings and I laugh.

Tobias wiggles his eyebrows, and starts dancing along while weighing out the flour and sugar. I sing along, cracking the eggs, chucking the shells into the bin. We whip the egg and flour together, before pouring in the measured milk.

"Now watch me bop, bop, bop..." I sing while Four does the bop and I join in with the whip and nae-nae. We freestyle before the yule and superman. The song ends and we're still in a fit of laughter.

I add in sugar to the momentarily neglected pancake mix and turn on the heat for the pan, retrieving the spatula.

Tobias places himself behind me, holding my hands while I hold the big spoon in one and mix in the other.

We dance in unison to Animals by Maroon 5 and Tobias lets his hands roam my torso and hips as I flip the pancakes. My voice combines with the music, creating a louder atmosphere. His mouth appears next to my ear and he sings huskily, sending a satisfied shudder through my body.

Tobias's POV:

I bite my lip at the sudden bravery I seem to get every time I'm around Tris. I watch as her hips sway and pop with the movements she initiates.

Our bodies gyrate in sync and I nip at her earlobe. She smiles flirtatiously before bucking her hips backwards, extracting a growl from me.

She giggles and finishes off the song, Love More by Chris Brown before slipping out of my hold and prepares the pancakes, grabbing strawberries, chocolate and cream from the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're amazing." I say through a mouthful of pancake. She chuckles and shakes her head, taking a small bite of her pancake. I swallow my pancake and look at her. Not just look at her but... look at her. She has a small scar on the tip of her ear. I poke her cheek and she smiles.

"So Tobias. Anything new?" She asks and I shrug.

"If you can call finishing my back tattoo 'new' then yes." I say twisting in my seat so she can see the symbols on my back. She traces one of my scars sighing. She starts kissing my neck and I shiver. She chuckles lightly in my ear and I playfully scowl.

"I've always had the same affect on you Tobias..." she mumbles against my pulse point.

"Mmhmm" I mumble and she chuckles again. Damn I love that sound. I turn around and pin her to the couch. She shrieks and giggles as I tickle her sides, holding her wrists in one hand. Her laughs fill the house.

"Tobias-" she gasps for air. "S-stop" she manages to choke out and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" I ask smirking and she pouts. "Hey! That's no fair you know I can't resist that look!" I say and let her go. She smiles and runs up to her room. A couple minutes later she comes back with a brush.

"Turn around. I'm doing your hair today." She instructs and I groan.

Tris's POV:

"Why do I have to be your makeup doll?" He huffs. I giggle.

"No, I'm just doing a few changes, like-"

"You're turning into Christina." Tobias deadpans and I gasp in fake horror. Before I can retort, my phone rings from its spot on the kitchen counter. I pluck it up and look at the ID.

"Speak of the devil." I mumble and I hold a finger to my lips, effectively halting Tobias from his oncoming protests.

"Hey gal!" Her voice shrieks.

"Hey pal!" I answer back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"You promised you were coming last night for a sleepover?"

"There's a difference between promise and assume." I scoff and Chris curses through the phone. Tobias glides behind me and plays with the hem of his shirt. His hands come higher to my stomach and he nibbles at the flesh of my neck. I moan quietly and Tobias hums in triumph, eliciting a warning 'sh' from me but Chris hears it.

"Tris. Is someone there? Are you with someone? Is it a boy? Omg, who is it?"

"Chris, I'm swamped today so I'll talk later!" I say breathlessly and hang up before she can pry the answers out of me. Tobias grabs the phone from my hand, places it somewhere and attacks my lips for the first time since he arrived.

"Tobias." I mumble against his lips and he pulls away.

"Yes?"

"You have no idea what you just did do you?" I ask and he shrugs. "There will be so many questions like 'who was he?' 'Is he good in bed?' 'How big was his-'" I stop mid sentence and groan. "I'm never going to escape." I mumble and he chuckles. "Yea, ha-ha. Once she tells Zeke and Uriah you'll feel my pain." I smirk as he groans. He laughs and I raise an eyebrow.

"Who cares? At least for the time being, I get to do this." He pushes me backwards against the kitchen counter and hoists me onto it. I entwine my legs while encircling his waist and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans closer.

 **WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT! SEXUAL CONTENT WRITTEN BY AN 11 YR OLD!**

"I love our flirty moments but I want more. No, scratch that. I NEED more." Tobias whispers before capturing my lips in his. I kiss back with more passion than before. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I slightly part my lips. His tongue darts into my mouth. He runs his tongue along mine and I sigh into his mouth. He slides his hands under my top and up my sides, sending a shiver through my body. His hands hesitantly cup my boobs and I gasp. He pulls back and pulls his hands away. He looks me in the eyes, worry evident on his face. I bite my lip and grab his wrists, pulling his hands back to my chest. He smirks and lightly squeezes my boob. He starts pinching and pulling at my nipples and I moan. **(You should see my face right now. This is so weird to write XD)** he stops and I whimper.

"Tobias please..." I mumble and he chuckles.

"Please what?" He asks with a smirk.

"Tobias..." I say and he pulls the top over my head. He leans down a bit and kisses my right breast avoiding my nipple. I whimper and he swirls his tongue around it. I mewl quietly as he bites it lightly. "Tobias." I say and he stops, looking at me with wide eyes. "I don't want...gentle..." I murmur and he smirks, grabbing my boobs roughly. I moan and lean into his touch. He picks me up and carries me into the closest room. Caleb's room. I would normally care but...I want Tobias so badly. He lays me down and hovers over me, staring into my eyes. His eyes are almost black with lust.

"Caleb is going to kill us." He mumbles as he kisses down my body. He slides down my panties and I bite my lip. I can't tell if I'm scared or excited. He plants a soft kiss on my heat and I gasp. Definitely excited. He licks softly before slowly pushing a finger into me. **(Btw...I'm dying writing this. I feel like my stuffed animal is judging me.)** I moan and slightly buck my hips into his hand. **(Okay I'm SO fucking DONE with this. No 11 year old should have to go through this shit)** He starts pumping his finger in and out of me and I moan his name. He adds a second finger but doesn't move them. I move my hips and moan at the much needed friction. My eyes close and i let out a breathy moan triggers him and he pumps his finger in and out at an impossibly fast pace. I moan his name loudly and he grunts though he's not being touched. He stops pumping his fingers and he moans. I whimper but sit up to look at him. He's slumped over and breathing heavily. His hand is wrapped around his length and a white liquid is all over his hand. I pull his hand from his length and replace it with mine. His head snaps up and he looks at me with wide eyes. I move my hand up and down slowly and he softly grunts, slightly thrusting into my hand. I quicken my pace and his head lulls back. I stop and he looks at me with pleading eyes. I lean down and hesitantly lick the tip of his length. His breath hitches as I suck on the tip lightly. He groans and I take most of him into my mouth. He tugs on my hair and moves my head in a bobbing motion. He grunts and I relax my throat and he thrusts deeper into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around him and he moans, a warm liquid filling my mouth. I sit up and swallow it. "Where did you learn that?" Tobias pants and I shrug.

"I didn't know what I was doing." I say and he shakes his head.

"You should 'not know what to do' more often." He mumbles and I giggle. He pins me to the bed and I feel him aligned with my entrance. I take a deep breath remembering that Christina told me that it hurts the first time. He thrusts into me roughly and a sharp pain goes through my body. He holds still, waiting for me to adjust. I buck my hips into him when the pain goes away. He starts out slowly rocking into me. He picks up the pace a little and I can't control the sounds coming from my mouth. He starts thrusting deeper into me and I grab the sheets in my fists like they're the only thing keeping me in reality. His trusts become sloppy and lose rhythm as he nears his climax ( **what the fuck am I writing!? Can I stop now?)** We walk into the living room hand in hand, me with a small smile and him with a large crooked grin.

"Bea, I'm home!" Caleb shouts as he opens the door. I sigh in relief since we tidied up the room but I remember the smell. I groan quietly and Tobias raises an eyebrow. I shake my head.

"Hey, Caleb!" I smile and he eyes us skeptically.

"Suuup?" Tobias drawls and Caleb does a weird nod, making me laugh. He rolls his eyes and strides upstairs, with his overnight bag. I listen to his footsteps and bit my lip as he stops abruptly. Tobias is watching me and I count down.

"Why does my room smell?!" I giggle. Tobias groans lightly. "Caleb I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." I say walking into his room as he pulls the light blue comforter off of his bed, revealing a wet spot in his sea foam colored sheets. He hesitantly touches the damp area and his hand comes away wet.

I gulp nervously.

"Beatrice Grace Prior." Caleb growls. I scratch my head.

"Yeah, I had some ice cream, watching TV and spilt it."

"Everyone knows you're an awful liar." Caleb mumbles before smelling it and my eyes widen.

"This is cum!" Caleb yells, eyes shifting to behind me.

"You fucked my baby sister?!"

"Whoa, it could have been Chris and Will." I interject. Caleb glares at me and I clear my throat, averting my eyes.

"Due to the redness of your cheeks, this happened right before I came back." I cough lightly and he sighs in frustration. He pushes past me and stands in front of Tobias who has been quiet the entire time

"You…" Caleb takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. The hand he touched the bed with. I stifle my laughter and look at Tobias, he's doing the same.

"Caleb-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Why my room?" he asks looking at me and I shrug.

"It was closest. And you might want to go wash your hair." I say and his eyes widen. He runs into the bathroom screaming and I hear the shower turn on.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally erupt in laughter and Tobias does too. I step out of the room and walk to mine. Tobias follows and shuts the door.  
"I do not want to hear anything!" Caleb hollers. I scoff.  
"I thought he was going to rip into me." Tobias muses. I laugh.  
"Him? Rip into you? The most damage he can do is sprain your pinky!" I retort.  
"I heard that!" Caleb screams before shutting the door to his bedroom. I giggle and grab my laptop then lay in my bed.  
"But first, I have to shower." I mumble, placing my laptop back onto my desk.  
"I have no clothes."  
"Caleb will give you some." I say over my shoulder as I step into the bathroom with my towel and toothbrush.  
TIME SKIP  
I scroll through Facebook, Tobias just staring at me smiling. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head. I shrug and keep scrolling until I see a photo of my brother half naked. I scream and push the PC away.  
"What? Beatrice is you okay?" Caleb asks rushing into my room and I shake my head.  
"WHY WOULD YOU POST THAT?! You know I'm your friend on Facebook! Are you trying to kill me?!" I shout and he starts turning pink.  
"I just forgot…" he mumbles scratching the back of his heck and looking at the floor. Tobias looks at the computer and shrugs.  
"You should come to the gym with me later." He says to Caleb and he glares at him. "I'm not saying that you have to… you could use some gym time though…" he says and I start laughing like crazy at Caleb's red face.  
"I like my body the way it is thank you very much." He grumbles and stomps out of my room.

"Yeah, like that explains why it's on FACEBOOK!"  
"Oh shut up! I'm not the one who let someone see my entire body." Caleb retorts, stumbling back into my room with a pointed glare.  
"Oh, so what exactly did you do at Cara's?" My eyebrow jumps and he blushes. I smirk and wave. He huffs and walks back out.  
"Don't you two ever go a day without shouting at each other?" Tobias laughs.  
"Birthdays." Tobias stares at me patiently.  
"What?"  
"Is that it?"  
"Yeaaaah?" I drawl slowly.  
"What about Christmas, Halloween, Fourth of July?"  
"Don't get me started." I deadpan and he snorts.


	5. Chapter 5

"NUMBER BOY!" Caleb shouts from his room and I look at Tobias with wide eyes.  
"You might want to hurry in there…" I say and Tobias shrugs, leaves my room, and shuts the door behind him. I hear muffled voices then Caleb shouts.  
"YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU HAD SEX WITH HER BUT YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?!" my eyes go wide and I run into Caleb's room.  
"I know, I fucked up but you don't have to shout i-… hi Tris…" Tobias says the last part looking at me nervously. I sigh and run a hand through my still partially damp hair.  
"Birth control." I say and leave the room and plop down on the couch.

None of them react but soon enough, I hear their footsteps.  
"Why are you on birth control?" Tobias asks. The boys stand in front of me and I sigh into my hands.  
"When I was 16, me and Chris went out."  
"I remember that day; you came back high as fuck."  
"Yeah. Because of that high, I forgot that something happened that night. It came back to me though, a month later..."  
"Forgot what?"  
"I was raped." I croak out and the room goes deadly silent. Seriously. You can't hear the breathing of the boys, the tweeting of the birds outside has amplified. The memory of my rape flashes in my mind and I feel as if the walls are closing in on me.  
"Tris! Tris! Tris!" Caleb shouts, caressing my cheek. I hyperventilate, clutching my head, sobbing as I relive the memory.  
"What's going on in here?!" My mother bellows as my father drops his luggage and beelines towards me, shoving Caleb out of the way.  
"Tris. Remember. 6 years old." I laugh and immediately the restraint on my hair eases away. My breathing slows down and my dad sighs in relief.  
"She told you, didn't she?"  
"And you didn't tell me, because?!" Caleb yells. The 19 year old turns a deep red and I flinch at his sudden burst of rage. Dad glares at him and Caleb struggles to maintain his stoic posture.  
"I had a miscarriage." I whisper.  
"Telling you would have made it truer." I continue. Caleb's eyes soften and Tobias sits beside me, tense.  
"Tobias. May I ask why you are here?" My dad asks calmly.  
"I slept over."  
"And I assume, please let me be wrong, that you two interacted sexually? And Caleb, the protective brother he is, discovered that you didn't use protection."  
"When you put it that way..." Tobias trails off; registering the fixed stare my dad gives him.  
"Andrew. Stop scaring the poor boy. It was bound to happen. There's too much tension between the two." I blush, momentarily forgetting the recent events and groan as she walks from the kitchen with a glass of milk.  
"Mom!" She chuckles and I retrieve the milk from her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tobias do you want anything?" My mother asks and he shakes his head.  
"No thanks Mrs. Prior." he says and my mom nods.  
"Okay but please, call me Natalie, 'Mrs. Prior' makes me feel old." she says and Tobias chuckles. "So Bea, how did Caleb find out?" mom asks and I turn deep red.  
"W-well...uh...we..." I stutter and Tobias snickers beside me.  
"They did it in MY room!" Caleb yells and dad looks at me with wide eyes.  
"We weren't paying attention and we stumbled into Caleb's room..." I mumble and dad starts laughing.  
"Guess Caleb needs to do some laundry." Mom says while pouring a glass of wine.  
"So does Cara." I say smirking and dad raises an eyebrow. "Oh come on now you guys can't be that stupid. Caleb and Cara had sex while he was over there." I say and Caleb goes red. "I hope you realize that Cara is my friend and she's going to tell me every. Single. Detail. So I will be scarred for life all thanks to you." I say and Caleb runs to his room.

Everyone chuckles and I lean into Tobias who wraps an arm around my shoulders. Mom catches my eye and smiles fondly and I blush, nestling my face into Tobias's neck. He kisses the top of my forehead, moving his mouth to my ear.

"I didn't ask properly. Will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" I beam and nod into his neck. Dad clears his throat.

"Which university are you going to, Tobias? Since graduation is just round the corner." I bite my lip, remembering about my letter of acceptance into Harvard that only Caleb knows about.

"Harvard, sir." I grin mentally.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to make your newly found relationship a long-distance one." Caleb states as he walks past towards the kitchen.

"You're going Harvard?!" Mom asks. I look up and nod with a huge smile. Tobias squeezes my shoulder with his hand and kisses my temple gently.

"And you thought you wouldn't get accepted!" Dad nudges my shoulder playfully from his seat in the armchair with my mom on the arm of it.

"I'm just sad that my baby sister is coming to the same university as me next year." Caleb shakes his head as he walks out of the kitchen with waffles and sits on the other sofa. I glare at him and he laughs. For the readers confused, Caleb is 10 months older. We would be in the same grade but I was born after August. Specifically October so while Caleb's on his second year, I'll be on my first.

"We're very proud of you, just remember that." Mum declares and I nod.

"Right, let's have dinner, I'll make some Chinese."

"Oh my god, I love your homemade Chinese." I squeal as I get up and follow mom into the kitchen. I hear the males laugh and it places a smile on mine and mom's faces.

TIME SKIP TO NIGHT TIME  
I'm lying in bed with Tobias behind me. He hesitantly puts his arm around me and I snuggle into his embrace.  
Tobias Pov  
Tris' breath evens out and I bite my lip. I slowly inch my hand to her boob. Her breath quickens and I move my hand.

I trail a hand up her leg and massage her thigh, eliciting a sexy sigh from her.

"You know that I'd ride you again until I couldn't walk... But, my parents are across the hall, just be grateful you're in the same bed with me and my father isn't on the floor watching us." Tris mumbles sleepily. I grin and kiss in the crook of her neck. She giggles lightly and I kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight handsome." She responds and I fall asleep to the smell of raspberry and strawberry scent wafting from her hair.

TRIS POV  
I wake up to Tobias kissing my neck and running a hand up and down my side. I giggle and he smiles against my pulse point.

"Are your feelings for me genuine?" I whisper and Tobias freezes. I sigh and turn over to stare into his hypnotizing blue eyes. He runs a thumb on my cheek and gazes at me with an emotion I can't identify.

"My feelings for you were genuine ever since we met in 6th grade. You were that awkward kid everyone mocked but you rose above it. You were selfless but brave and intelligent at the same time. You don't know the struggle I had to go through just to say hi. I fell in love with you then, I'm in love with you now." He speaks and I beam with a tear rolling down my face. He wipes it away and captures my lips with his.

"Tobias we should get up." I mumble against his lips and he groans, rolling onto his back. I chuckle and climb on top of him. "Or… we can stay in bed a little longer." I mumble and kiss his neck.

"Beatrice Grace Prior!" I hear my father yell and I jump a little causing Tobias to groan at a little friction… ( **XD I wanted it to get awkward)** I climb off of Tobias and sit next to him.  
"Y-yes?" I ask looking at my father's fuming figure in my doorway.

"Go to the living room me and Tobias have to talk." He says spitting Tobias' name out like venom.

"Bu-" I start but he cuts me off.

" _Now_." He orders and I huff, kiss Tobias' cheek and stomp out of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

"HOW DARE YOU?" I hear my dad scream and my mum rushes out the kitchen and looks at me with a petrified expression. My jaw goes slack.

"What happened?" She whispers hurriedly. I shake my head vigorously and shrug.

"YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO BANG MY DAUGHTER WHILE I SLEPT NO MORE THAN 10 FEET AWAY FROM YOU!" I gasp and laugh. My mum stares at me in confusion. I sprint up the stairs and barge into the room. My dad glares at me and I hold up a finger.

"Dad, this conversation is clearly not private and is obviously one-sided. Tobias here, never, I repeat, never, 'banged' me."

"Then why were you on him?"

"Oh please, don't act like mum never sits on you." I retort and he goes red in embarrassment.

"She got you there, Andrew." My mum speaks from the doorway with a smug smile.

"No need to 'subtly' confirm it, mum." I scoff. She giggles.

"Andrew. Tris knows better than to interact sexually while we sleep. It's not like we had sex while the kids were asleep."

"You might want to take that last statement back. Hearing your mother scream 'OH YES, RIGHT THERE. UGHHH, YES!' while you are trying to finish off an assignment is very uncomfortable." I mutter and my parents blush deeply while Tobias snickers from his spot on the bed.

"I was awake at that time too. I recall hearing the bed break and you making up an excuse of why it was broken the next morning, even though I knew what deed had gone on the night before. I'm sure you yelled 'OH MY GOD, NATALIE. I AM SO GLAD YOUR MOUTH DOES MORE THAN TALKING SEDUCTIVELY!'" Caleb interjects. I laugh and waggle my finger at Caleb.

"Mum, who knew you could do such things?" I nudge her shoulder.

"Don't answer that." I snort. Dad grunts and inhales deeply.

"Who knew dad could be such a beast though?" Caleb chortles. The three of us crack up in a fit of laughter and my parents groan before exiting my room.

"You guys are savages." Tobias chokes out.

I shrug and push Caleb put of my room. I shut the door but not before shouting down the stairs:

"Tell us if we get too loud." Tobias snickers as some one-most likely my dad- drops a plate. I sit next to him on my bed and get my PC. "Okay here's the plan, we look up porn on the PC and sneak out the window with the volume all the way up. It will most likely sound like we're 'banging' as my father says." I say and Tobias nods. I start to type something in the search bar but he stops me.

"Allow me, trust me, I know my way around these sites better than you do." He says and I stare at him incredulously and he winks.

"I did have to imagine it was us though. For better pleasure." I blush and clear my throat awkwardly. He chuckles quietly, before humming in approval.

"Get your shoes on." I do as he says and he shoves on too.

"Ready?" He whispers. I nod with a giggle and moan noises blare out. I grin and he jumps out of the window, landing on the tree branch. I follow and we descend the tree. We're out of sight and I hear my door being slammed open. Uriah's car screeches next to us and we stumble in, crying with laughter.


	8. gasps 5 months!

**A frigging 5 months delay, wooooow. There will be a bonus chapter with Andrew's POV :)**

 **Tobias's POV:**

"You know, after 6 months we are still going strong and this all happened because of one dare... so it is partly thanks to Zeke." Tris smirked as Zeke jumped out of his seat, cheering in my face. I rolled my eyes. Zeke and I were arguing over how Fourtris happened and Tris just had to jump in. The gang were currently seated in Starbucks, thankful we're out of university for Christmas break.

"No... it was the sex." I deadpanned and Tris's smirk faltered as she flushed a deep red. The boys cackled and high-fived me while the girls squealed with Tris glaring at me. I smiled innocently and kissed her nose.

"Nu-uh. It was our breakfast session."

"Aha, I remember that." I grinned.

"Well?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" My eyebrows jumped in amusement. Tris giggled and shook her head.

"I'll tell you. But not with much detail." Chris brought a curling iron out of her bag and Tris paled, raising her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything. Gosh, don't scare me with that thing again." I snickered and the boys gnawed on their fists to prevent bursting out with laughter.

"You're scared of that?" Uriah asked incredulously, managing to keep his laughter at bay.

"She has reason to be." Marlene whispered, looking at Chris cautiously. Shauna nodded her head and Lynn averted our gazes, munching on her cupcake violently. We all broke down, tears cascading down our cheeks.

"Jeez, you guys!" Will guffawed, gasping for air. I calmed myself down, gulping the much required oxygen but then the freaked out expressions popped into my mind and I roared with laughter again, collapsing onto Uriah. Zeke yelped loudly and we all snickered with Shauna looking smug.

"You deserved it," she declares, "and no sex tonight."

"Aw, naw, you can't deprive the dude of sex."

"Shut up, Uriah, or that will be you next."

"You're on your own, Zeke!"

"Dude!" I snorted, wrapping an arm around Tris. She snuggled into me, her hand resting on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

 **okay, the length isn't exactly acceptable but juggling my story on my account and the oneshots on here is proving to be difficult! Both of us are major busy with our personal lives. Thankyou if you have reached this point. -It'sHardIKnow**


End file.
